Enngevin Mourn
'Hex Locations - ' 10E, 11E, 9F, 10F, 11F '''Flag - '''Rose, A Gular Vulning Herself, Sable '''Major Languages - '''Mourn Trollish '''Orders - '''Moon Shamans (Church of Maneros), Wind Shamans (Church of Gevurah) Structure Enngevin Mourn comprises the area at the far of the Trollhaven Mountains and the continent of Manorym, where Clan Mourn in the most powerful - a land of frozen peaks, treacherous cliffs and barren tundra. Compard to the other Enngevins, few clans live in this inhospitible place, with Mourn ruling more becuase of lack of rivals than power - though to underestimate them is foolhardy. Population Nearly the entire population of Enngevin Mourn is made up of trolls of the native clans. However, it is noted that trolls exiled from other Enngevins sometimes find their way here. Culture Enngevin Mourn has a vareity of customs that set it appart from the rest of the Troll Enngevins and that give it a rather dark reputation. The most noticeable of these is there religion - they only give tacit approval to the Gods, and only because they fear their wrath. Spirits too are something to be feared, because content spirits never remain - this is diametically opposed to all other troll lands where the spirits of ancestors are said to remain to guide future generations. Most disturbingly, Clan Mourn and their subordinate clans hold traditions that appear to go back in time to before even the supposed reign of Troll King Ukhar - rituals that call upon the Primordial Spirits. It is because of this that Enngevin Mourn is usually shunned by the other Troll lands, and Enngevins Mourn and Stoneheart are often to be found in open conflict. Enngevin Mourn differs culturally in other ways too - there is nearly no wood in their lands and houses are made of animals skins and bone. Bone is the preferred medium for their artistic representations and carefully constructed piles of bones serve as way markers and warnings. Religion Politics Economics Law History 10, 540-10,624 - A long and brutal war sparked between Clans Stoneheart and Clan Mourn set the Trollhaven mountains torn with conflict. Peace is reached in 10,624 by the machinations of the Troll King of High Peak. The treaty gives clean boundaries to the Clans - essentially turning the Enngevins, for the first time, into modern nations. 10,650 - A change in leadership in Mourn alters the ways the area is run significantly. Tharan ___ takes over as Enngevin Mourns designate leader. 10,667 - Tharan ___ is killed while touring the nation in a traveling accident, falling from a cliff. 10,680 - After a few years of internal conflict, a new leader emerges in Mourn. Murr Adzhud takes over Clan Mourn. 10,685-10,694 - For nine years, Adzhud rules harshly. He is known as a semi-tyrannical king, full of traditionalist and authoritarian dogma. 10,695 - Adzhud is cast from the throne by dissenters, in a most literal sense. His nephew vies for the position left in his wake, but is thwarted by Muilic Gemrut. Gemrut takes up the position using the gold inhereted from his family, hereditary miners and gemworkers by trade. 10,700-10,720 - Backbiter Twenty years. A time of famine for Mourn, though more trading does occur and relations with thier fellows improve through this. Category:Nations